


For You I’d Risk It All Again

by MitsubachiAria



Category: Magia Record - Fandom, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon: Magia Record, F/F, Fake Dating into Real Dating, Fake declaration of love got too real oops, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, post chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/pseuds/MitsubachiAria
Summary: Mitama asks for Momoko’s help in convincing her fellow Coordinators that her actions breaking their code were justified, by convincing them Momoko and her are dating. Valentine’s Day 2020 one shot.
Relationships: Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	For You I’d Risk It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines’ Day! I’m shocked I haven’t written something for this fandom before, but I got an idea with my favorite girls and couldn’t say no! It’s been a while since I’ve written fics, but this came out better than expected!

Momoko was rather confused when Mitama asked her to come to her shop on a Saturday morning. The coordinator was well known for having afternoon and evening hours almost exclusively, never even taking appointments before noon. Mitama begging her to come to her shop right away at eight in the morning gave her the impression that there was some sort of emergency, that someone was terribly hurt, but then again, knowing her friend it could be just that she was hungry and had burned her attempt at making breakfast. 

Her confusion was not helped when she got there and saw Mitama’s normally spotless office covered in various papers and thick books open to dense pages of legalese. Her first instinct was to wonder if her friend was studying for an entrance exam to a law school, but she quickly dismissed that thought, seeing as Mitama had zero interest in academic endeavors. 

It took Mitama a minute to even notice Momoko through pouring over some sloppily stapled papers, but once she did, the focused scowl on her face turned to a pensive smile. “Thank goodness you’re here!” She exclaimed, putting the paper down. “You’re the only one who can help me!”

“Well, what is it I need to help you with?” Momoko asked, glancing around the room once more. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re about to go to court!”

“Something like that,” Mitama admitted with a small sigh. “See, the Coordinators’ Union didn’t like that stunt I pulled with choosing to help you guys over the Magius.”

“There’s a Union?” Momoko tried to imagine what that would even entail. A bunch of Mitamas asking for a fairer cut of grief seeds? 

Her friend simply nodded. “Yes, and our number one policy is to stay neutral in any inter-Magical Girl conflicts! Word got around that I chose to help you and your friends instead of remaining neutral, and it seems I’m in a load of trouble! I could get my Adjusting License taken away!”

Instead of expressing shock that there were licenses for what she did, she instead shook her head, guilt weighing her down. “I’m sorry, Mitama. This is my fault, I shouldn’t have asked you to pick a side. I didn’t realize that there were consequences like-”

Mitama put a finger to Momoko’s mouth, cutting her off. “No, no, I made my choice, and I don’t regret it for a second. If there was no other way, I’d gladly accept this, but I was reviewing my options and found a loophole! That’s where you come in, see?”

“So the loophole involves me?” Momoko asked. “I mean, I’m happy to help however I can, but I don’t follow.”

Mitama pointed to a section of one of the open books, written in almost incomprehensible language. Momoko squinted at the passage as she tried to read it. “Should a Coordinator be found to be romantically involved with a fellow Magical Girl, she may be granted allowance for actions taken within her significant other’s favor,” Momoko read out loud. “So, uh… if you’re dating a magical girl, then…”

“Then it’s alright if I do things that would normally be considered against the rules to help her!” Mitama finished. 

“But you’re not dating anyone,” Momoko pointed out. “At least, I don’t think you are? You said you were single last time I asked, at least…”

A laugh came from the coordinator’s lips as she looked at Momoko like she was a puppy trying to walk on two legs. “Oh, Momoko, don’t you get it? I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend while on call with my boss!” she explained, as if it were nothing. “I wouldn’t normally ask such a thing, but to be fair, you did get me into this situation, so you owe me some help, don’t you think?”

As Mitama stared at her, making puppy dog eyes that could put Kaede’s to shame, Momoko could only sigh. “You’re right, I do owe you big time,” she admitted. “I’m not sure how convincing I can be, seeing as I’ve never dated anyone, but I’ll do my best!”

Arms wrapped around her as Mitama squeaked delightedly. “Oh, thank you! I was afraid I’d have to ask Kanagi if you said no, and well, you know how bad she is with acting all soft. Don’t worry, I promise I won’t make you say much! Mostly just back up what I say, alright?”

Mitama started pulling out her phone and dialing up a number. “W-wait, are we doing it right now?” Momoko asked, heart starting to pound. “We aren’t even gonna rehearse?”

“You want to rehearse?” Mitama asked, putting a finger to her chin. “I thought that would just make it more awkward, and you’d want to get it over with!”

“G-good point,” Momoko admitted, blushing a bit at the thought. “Yeah, let’s get it over with. Is it a video call or just speakerphone?”

“Video call,” Mitama answered as she finished dialing the number. A woman appeared on the screen almost instantly- professional looking, with long, dark hair and half rimmed glasses. 

The woman looked between the two on the other side of the screen and sighed. “Yakumo, this issue is not one your friends can sit in on,” she said, scowling a bit. “I don’t think you understand the severity of what you’ve done.”

“Oh, but I do!” Mitama exclaimed. “That’s why I brought my girlfriend, because she’s the reason I did what I did. I thought us explaining things together would help clear the air a bit!”

Momoko took that as her cue and nodded. “Y-yeah, Mitama… she only took sides because I begged for her help!” she explained. “I wouldn’t ever have asked her to if I knew how bad it would get for her. If you’re punishing anyone here, it should be me, not her!”

Mitama put an arm around her, making her cheeks burn a bit. “Oh, darling, you’re such a sweetheart!” Mitama trilled. “But I made my choice, and I don’t regret giving everything for the love of my life.”

She sounded perfectly sincere when she said all that, to the point it was a little scary. Mitama was a better liar than she’d realized! Momoko just curled closer to her. “Mita, I shouldn’t have put you in that position,” she said, rubbing circles on her shoulder. “It was unfair of me.”

The woman on the phone rolled her eyes a bit. “I asked you for a testimony, not a lover’s quarrel,” she said, huffing a bit. “And besides, I don’t see what this has to do with you divulging clients’ secrets to the entire city! You weren’t just protecting one person, you were very apparently acting in the interest of a group.”

“But don’t you see, my teacher?” Mitama added, pulling Momoko even closer. “The Wings of Magius were out for blood! H-had I not acted against them, th-they would have… they would have k-killed my most precious darling!”

Mitama let out a very convincing sob. “If I’d not done all I could to stop them, I- I couldn’t have lived with myself! Momoko is my light in the endless abyss of this life, she’s the reason I keep on going, despite it all. Without her, I’d just be the spiteful fool you met me as. I was sure you’d understand the importance of this, surely…”

As the woman on the screen started looking through some papers, mumbling about reviewing policy, Momoko found her own eyes welling up with tears. For a mere performance to get off easy, Mitama was almost convincing even her. Without thinking, she kissed Mitama’s cheek. “Don’t you worry, love, I’m not going to leave you,” she promised. “You’re my light too, you know?”

Before Mitama could respond, the woman on the phone sighed, looking up from the papers. “I feel as if I’m interrupting something, so I’m going to call this here,” the woman said. “I’ll see what I can do, but this is a serious violation, and I’m not sure if just trying to protect your girlfriend is going to cut it. I’ll get back to you.”

“Thank you!” Mitama exclaimed, looking back at the phone with a teary smile. “Have a lovely day, my teacher!”

The woman hung up, and Momoko breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, it sounded like she’s at least going to consider it, right?”

Mitama nodded. “That’s about what I’d expect from Livia; she’s a tough nut to crack, but I’m a decent nutcracker myself!”

“Yeah, you did awesome!” Momoko praised. “I never realized you were such a good actor; you even had me going there!”

Instead of thanking her or laughing or any expected Mitama response, the coordinator just looked away. “Uh, I got a bit carried away,” she said softly. “Sorry about that.”

“Huh?” Momoko stared at her in disbelief. What did she mean by that, why was she apologizing? “You did great, what’s the problem here?”

”Don’t think anything of it,” Mitama mumbled, refusing to look at Momoko. “I… I really appreciate your help…”

The normally bright and cheerful girl looked despondent, like she’d just seen someone kick a kitten. Momoko recognized that look all too well- she’d worn it herself more than once. There was only one thing this could mean, and in all honesty, she’d been suspecting it for a while, but trying to push back the truth. 

Carefully, she put a hand on Mitama’s shoulder. “...you weren’t acting, were you?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have asked you. I knew they’d treat me even harsher for a selfish crush, but it would surely get out eventually, so if I tried to convince them we were a couple…”

“Your feelings aren’t selfish,” Momoko assured her, putting her other hand on Mitama’s chin to force her eyes to meet her own. “You… really like me enough to have risked your entire career for me?”

Mitama nodded, and Momoko suddenly felt a bit dizzy. “Gosh, I… I never thought… someone would like me that much,” she mumbled. 

“I’m sorry feelings for you were wasted on unrequited love,” Mitama said. She sounded so empty, like all of her normal bravado had been sapped away. “You deserve someone you actually love to love you.”

Momoko couldn’t help but laugh. “Mitama, I come by here at all hours of the day just because you ask me to cook for you or talk to you. I try your food, even when you’ve put things in there I’d never put in my body if forced at gunpoint. I let you fix my hair- I won’t even let my own family touch my hair!”

Mitama’s eyes widened. “I thought you’d just do that for any of your friends!”

“Nah, you’re different,” Momoko conceded. “For people like Kaede and Rena, I enjoy spending time with them, and I like making them happy. But with you… I guess I just really like your attention, you know?” God, it felt weird saying that out loud. She hadn’t even really noticed it until confronted with it, but there was something about Mitama’s affections that made her really feel nice. 

“You make me feel loved, Mitama,” she said, taking her hands into her own. “And I wanna make sure you feel loved too.”

The stunned embarrassment on Mitama’s face softened into a smile. “So… you want to be my girlfriend?” 

“Heck yeah I do!” Momoko exclaimed, the world around her seeming to grow more and more distant. “I mean, a kind, clever, fun, gorgeous girl who loves me that much? I couldn’t be happier! Gosh, this feels like a dream, you know? Can’t believe you’d actually go for someone like me.”

“Oh come on, I can say the same of you!” Mitama exclaimed, hands on her hips. “You’re the nicest, most fun, smartest, most beautiful girl in the entire world! How you don’t have dozens of suitors already is completely beyond me!”

“Come on, I don’t even hold a candle to you! First time I saw you, I thought you were a goddess!”

Mitama laughed. “Oh, Momoko, my Momoko… Goodness, I’ve never felt this happy in my entire life!”

Both of their soul gems were shining with pure light, as if no speck of grief could ever touch them.


End file.
